Deep Blue's Vixen
by FallenAngelOfLightAndDarkness
Summary: What if Miyuki (female Naruto) got transported to Tokyo by Kurama in an attempt to save her life! What this gave her Youkai chakra pathways! What if she was adopted by the Momomiya's! What if Miyuki never approved of Ichigo's supposed love for Masaya knowing it would never work! What if Masaya preferred the older Miyuki to younger Ichigo knowing her from all the volunteer work?
1. prologe

Angel- hey my fans! i haven't given up on my other fics yet. i just need new ideas...so they are on hold for awhile. this is my first accept Challenge! the idea for it came from...aspygirlredo!

Naru- she also doesn't own the animes Naruto and Tokyo Mew Mew.

Nera- Please enjoy! R&R

* * *

><p><strong>Deep Blue Vixen<strong>

It was a cold moonless night in Konoha, the village of the leaves. The light in the homes and buildings were out, but silence was not there. In a small apartment you could hear the wailing cries of a child being hurt, 4 men and a sobbing, beaten, and bloody body of a 3yr old blond girl. Her clothes were torn and in ribbons, and her deep blue eyes showed nothing but fear, loneliness, and tear stricken. The men just laughed.

"So, this is the big bad fox? You're nothing but a weakling now Kyuubi and I think it's time to end this." One of the men said as he raised the bloody knife and was about hit her heart when the door flew open. The men turned to see the third hokage and 2 ANBU.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" the third yelled.

"Getting rid of a demon." The man with knife replied. Before another word could be said red chakra began to swirl around the small blonde. A deep and menacing voice rang out through the room.

"**You do not deserve her."** It said and then a large flash of light was seen. After it faded there was no trace of the small girl. The third started to cry.

"I'm sorry…Miyuki …" he cried.

~Tokyo Japan/Momomiya family house~

The Momomiyas were on their way home from the hospital. The young 7 mouth pregnant woman sat happily in the passenger seat. She had short cherry red hair that frames her face and her large brown eyes with light colored skin. She wore a blue knee length dress. In the driver seat was a man that was happy as well. He had pitch black, spiky hair, tan skin, and gray eyes. They were Sakura and Shintaro Momomiya soon to be parents!

They reached their nice two story house and parked. Shintaro came out of the car first then went to help his wife. After they were out they made their way to the door and stopped. They saw a little 3 year old blonde girl lying in front of their house. She was covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. Her clothes looked like they were shredded to strips. Sakura ran to the child while Shintaro called 911.

She looked to see the blonde open her eyes and saw the deep pools of blue filled with loneliness and sadness. Then fear came in and the girl cried.

"Pw-ease d-don't huwt…I-I no de-emon." She croaked out trying to move away. Sakura just stared in horror as did Shintaro, who had come over after he called for help. The girl flinched as Sakura bent down and started to talk softly to her.

"Hi there, my name is Sakura Momomiya and this is my husband Shintaro. We are not going to hurt you. We promise. What's your name?"

"Miyuki…Uzumaki, no won says that thou…they call demon and huwt me…you no huwt?" she replied softly and brokenly.

"We promise. Where are your parents?"

"No got em…me lone." She looked down sadly. The Momomiya's where sad as well.

"Help is coming soon, Miyuki. I need to speak with my husband." Sakura turned and lead Shintaro a little ways away.

"What are we going to do? I don't feel right just handing over to the police. She has been through so much if her injuries were anything to go by…" Sakura explained.

"Your right…but what can we do?"Shintaro answered.

"…We adopt her and show her love! Our baby can have an older sister to protect her and guide her." Sakura said looking at her husband to see what he thought.

"…I agree with you dear. Let's go tell her." He replied and they walked over to see she was now sitting up. They walked over and Sakura bent down again.

"Hey Miyuki, do you want parent?" she asked. Miyuki looked up and you could see the hope in her eyes.

"Yes, please." Miyuki replied softly.

"Then from now on your name is Miyuki Momomiya, our daughter and soon to be big sister!" Shintaro said as the ambulance pulled in. 'I will make them proud!' thought Miyuki as she sat there waiting for the medics.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel- hey my loving fans! here it is the long awaited chapter 1! sorry it took so long but i did it!

Nera-OMG she worked forever to get it right!

Naru- do i have to be in tokyo mew mew?! it sooooo girly!

?-stop complaning.

*Everyone looks to see...Sephereth!*

Angel-...OMG IT SEPHY!*Jumps him*

Naru- Angel owns nothing also this fic was a challenge by aspygirlredo! So thanks!

Nera- let it begin!

* * *

><p><strong>Beginning of New Adventures<strong>

"Huh? Red data animals?" a boy of 13 looked at a cherry red haired girl in his grade. The boy had short black hair and golden brown eyes. He wore the standard uniform for boys of their school. The girl had Ichigo has cherry red hair pigtails tied up in red ribbons with chocolate brown eyes and wore her schools female uniform.

"Uh yeah…" she said.

~Miyuki POV~

I watch as my imoto (little sister) talk to mister popular, Masaya Aoyama.

"Your staring again Miyuki-chan." said a monotone voice. I turn to see two of my friends Fu and Gaara Bee, people like me, from another world and not normal. We are Jinchūriki, holders of bijū. I hold the great Kyuubi, Kurama, Gaara holds Ichibi, Shukaku, Fu hold Nanabi, Chōmei, and Gaara and Fu's guardian Killer Bee hold the Hachabi, Gyūki. I remember meeting Kurama when I was 5 yrs. old.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I went to bed that night and woke up in a field with animals of all shapes and sizes. In the center I saw a giant red fox with nine tails flowing behind him._

"_**Hello young one. It's nice to finally meet you." **__He said as I walked to him. He scooped me up with a tail and put me on his mussel. I saw he had a collar with the word seal on it.__** "My name is Kurama no Kyuubi, and I was the one that saved you that night you meet your parents."**__ I hugged him._

"_Thank you for what you've done." I said and it startled him._

"_**Why thank me? I'm the reason you were hurt so much. Why?"**_

"_Because even thou it did hurt, you gave me a family, and you were always there so why wouldn't I thank you?" Kurama was speechless then smiled._

"_**You're welcome kit, but back to the reason I brought you here. As you know I'm a bijū and the strongest of them, but the power I used to send you here was meant to send you to a world that can be saved. The other reason why I brought you her is 3 others like you have appeared in this world. They are the Ichibi, Nanabi, and Hachabi."**__ He explained as I listened. _

"_So there are others? Cool...wait how do we save this world?" I asked._

"_**Save the earth and its creatures. That is our goal."**__ He replied._

~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't help it Gaara! They aren't meant for one another!" I said to my red haired friend. She had sea green eye and looked like she wore too much eye liner.

"Maybe they are meant for each other. I think your dad is getting into your head." Fu said as she stood next to me. She had an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color, which was also orange. We heard a screech and saw Ichigo talking to her friends. I sighed.

"Better go get Ichigo and head home. Bye girls!" I said as I walked over to my imoto.

~dinner that night~

"…And he said yes! I meet him tomorrow at the train station!" Ichigo exclaimed as she was finishing her food.

"I really don't think you should. You two…just don't match as well as you believe." I said trying to get her to back out.

"I agree with your sister Ichigo. That boy is bad for you." Our dad said.

"Let her be, both of you. If she wants to, let her." Our mother said as she glared at me and dad. We both shut up and finished eating.

~Naruto universe/ Akatsuki hideout~

In a dark room stood three people in black cloaks with blood red clouds, one with blond hair, one with Black and another with orange.

"We have finally found where our missing targets are and I'm sending you two to retrieve them. Do you understand Deidara, Itachi?" an orange haired, rippled gray eyed man asked.

"Hai Leader-sama." The black haired male replied firmly with no emotions.

"Hai Leader-sama, yeah!" the blonde female replied cheerfully.

"Good. Itachi use your eyes to open a portal to this other dimension and find and retrieve the four Jinchūriki. Don't fail me." He walked out after getting a hai from the two. Itachi looked at his female partner.

"Get what you need packed and meet me in an hour." He said and left to do his thing.

~Konoha tower~

The third was sitting at his desk as he read reports when a raven came in and dropped a scroll on his desk. He took it and read Itachi's report. His eyes went wide.

"Get me seal, raven, viper NOW!" he yelled at the poor guard. He left and then three ANBU came in, two were girls and one was a boy. The boys black hair was spiked in the back and his mask looked like a raven. The smaller girl had long black hair and the taller one had purple spiked pig tail. The small one had a seal mask and the other a viper. "I just got a mission for you three. You well not need your masks for this." he said as they removed their masks. The boy had black eyes while the girls had brown eyes.

"What is it you need, Hokage-sama?" the boy asked.

"You, along with Haku and Anko well be going to a different universe to protect one Miyuki Namikaze and the other Jinchūriki that are there from the Akatsuki." The Hokage replied. They nodded. "Now here is where the Akatsuki will open the portal I need you to follow and do not engage them unless they attack first. Understood?" they replied with hai and then left grabbing their supplies before leaving.

~Tokyo mew mew universe/Red date exhibition/Miyuki's POV~

My friends and I were doing our normal tours, but this group contained my sister and her date, along with some other that felt…strange. Kind of like my sister has always been. Also this group has new faces too. As I was about to say something to add to Gaara's, a flash of light blinded me and I saw a small snow white fox and it jumped at me then disappeared. Strange…

~Gaara's POV~

In the white that surrounded me I saw a Cozumel raccoon. One of the red data animals it jumped and disappeared. WTF?!

~Fuu's POV~

I saw a beautiful Fender's blue butterfly, one of the rarest bugs of all. It flew to me then disappeared. So pretty!

~Anko's POV~

I see a beautiful viper; moorish viper, I have never seen it before. It slithered to me and leaped and then vanished. What did I get myself into?

~Haku's POV~

I see white everywhere and a seal, hooded seal. It came to me and vanished. This is too weird.

~Deidara POV~

I looked at a large crane, black-crowned crane. It walked over and bent it's neck and disappeared. Itachi is not gonna be happy.

~Normal POV~

There were several people on the ground. Miyuki looked around and saw her sister out cold and shot to her.

"Ichigo? Wake up!" she said as she heard a mumble.

"5 more minutes…" Ichigo replied and Miyuki sweat dropped.

"She's fine." Miyuki said and started to carry her home after checking on her friends. Up in the hangers where 2 shadowed people that where watching everything.

"Didn't expect that many. But it means better numbers." One said as the other nodded.

* * *

><p>Angel-...<p>

Naru- sorry but Angel dragged that buy off and has yet to come back so we are signing off for her.

Nera-R&R for more!


End file.
